Eckhart's Truth Serum Reveals Too Much
by ace9
Summary: Mutant X members are forced to tell their embarrasing secrets.
1. Default Chapter

All the members of Mutant X were strapped into Genomex chairs. Shalimar, than Jesse, than Adam, than Emma, than Brennan. Eckhart wanted Adam in the middle of this.  
  
"Ah, at last, I have all the members of Mutant X exactly where I want them" Eckhart said praising himself.  
  
"What do you want Eckhart, let the others go you have me!" Adam pleaded.  
  
"How very self-righteous of you. Adam, Adam, when will you learn? The picture is quiet bigger than you" Eckhart said.  
  
Eckhart nodded his head at two men in lab coats and they began injecting all the Mutant X members with a yellowish fluid.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Brennan squirmed.  
  
"Don't fight it Mr. Mulwray, there is no use. You see we are going to play a little game. My scientists are injecting you with truth serum. In about twenty minutes, I will be able to ask you any question and get an honest answer. You can't battle it. I will ease my way into the questions and before this is done I will know the location of sanctuary and the new mutant underground," Eckhart said sighing.  
  
With that Eckhart walked out of the room.  
  
(Twenty Minutes Later Eckhart was back and began to test his serum.)  
  
"I will only ask these questions once, if you lie to me, the serum will cause severe pain and misery" said Eckhart.  
  
None of them wanted to give up private information. However, none could handle the torture of the chemical. The truth serum Eckhart had injected had worked and he was ruthlessly questioning each team member one-by-one.  
  
Eckhart had started with Shalimar Fox.  
  
"How old are you?" Eckhart asked with a look of anticipation.  
  
"I am 22!" Shalimar screamed out in pain.  
  
"You are lying. Make the pain stop. Tell the truth".  
  
Shalimar could not take the pain any longer. It hurt too badly to lie and something inside of her was forcing her to tell the complete truth.  
  
"Okay! Make it stop! I am 34!" she cried out.  
  
"I knew it!" Brennan yelled out from his chair. I just knew it!"  
  
"Shut up Brennan, your just jealous" she cried out.  
  
"Jealous? Of what? I am flat out disgusted." Brennan barked back.  
  
"Quiet Mr. Mulwray, you'll get your turn to tell the truth soon enough!" Eckhart said.  
  
"Who is the real Shalimar Fox?" Eckhart said looking into her eyes.  
  
She could not hold the truth back any longer. The drug was making her say what she had felt for some time.  
  
"I am the real Shalimar Fox, 100% women and don't forget it! I am the number one Mutant on Mutant X. This team ain't got shit on me" she blurted out.  
  
"Really, do continue," Eckhart said interested.  
  
"I am the one who kicks the most butts! I am the one who does all Adam's dirty work. Without me the whole Mutant X thing would never work."  
  
"Do you like all of your team members?" Eckhart said having some fun.  
  
"I try, but I am so much better than them. Emma is a real bitch. She told Brennan that I sleep around. That is so not true. I am more popular than her because I am cooler and hotter. Emma, if you could put your jealous pride down I would give you some serious fashion tips because frankly, you need them sista! What is up with that wardrobe Em?" Shalimar blurted out to Emma.  
  
Emma glanced over at Shalimar but kept her silence.  
  
"Really?" Eckhart said intrigued. Tell me more about Shalimar Fox and her deep secrets.  
  
Shalimar could not fight the truth any longer.  
  
"Well my deepest secret is..(Shal paused trying to hold back the words but the pain in her head was so intense. She blurted it out) I have been wanting to f*** Adam forever, since day one.  
  
Every member of Mutant X glared at Shalimar in disbelief. Brennan looked like he was going to puke.  
  
"My my Miss. Fox, I can't believe you are talking such trash. Didn't your mother raise you better?" Eckhart chuckled out.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact my mother was a stripper and we lived in a trailer park till I joined Mutant X. I never wanted any of them to know this dirty little secret," Shalimar cried out.  
  
"Well well, break out the popcorn Mutant X" Eckhart said in complete laughter. "This is the best invention my scientists have come up with yet". Eckhart was laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his checks.  
  
"You have not mentioned Mr. Kilmartin or Mr. Mulwray yet. Any comments for them?" Eckhart asked in hysteria.  
  
"Oh sure. Jesse, I would like to quote Jennifer Anniston from friends and say, "No, it doesn't happen with other guys, yes it does happen all the time, and yes, it is a big deal. It is an inside joke that only he would get. To you Bren, are you dumb or gay or both? It has been shoved in your face. Get a clue."  
  
"Shal, you swore you would never tell anyone!" Jesse said with his eyebrows all scrunched up.  
  
"Oh well get over it Mr. Minuteman!" Shalimar said in laughter.  
  
It was obvious the drug had her high as a kite now.  
  
"Ahh! You and Jesse?" Brennan said in anger.  
  
Shalimar did not even comment she just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Any other secrets Miss. Fox?" Eckhart said in pure amusement.  
  
"Well, I am currently negotiating for Play Boy. They don't want to pay me enough and they won't put me on the cover. They say I am not "popular" enough. Ask the football team to my high school and college and they will verify I am popular enough. I promised them if they pay me enough and put me on the cover, that issue will be the most profitable EVER! Guaranteed!" Shalimar blurted out.  
  
"Ahhhhh" she screamed in pain.  
  
"Remember, you must choose pain or truth," Eckhart said covering his grin with the rubber latex glove over his hand.  
  
"Okay, okay, I never went to college! In fact, I dropped out of high school! There I said it!"  
  
"Very good Miss. Fox, very good. Hmm lets see, what else can I ask you. What are your hobbies?  
  
"Besides sex? Shopping, shopping and more shopping. I don't know if this is considered a hobby, but I am totally obsessed with dying my hair. I can't stand the black roots that show through. I have to die my hair once a week or I just freak."  
  
Eckhart was on the floor in laughter now.  
  
"Ahh you mutants are too much. I need a glass of water. Don't go away people, I am not done with my questions!" Eckhart said laughing even louder and exited the room.  
  
Eckhart laughed all the way down the hall to the drinking fountain. He was followed by one of his men.  
  
"What would you like us to do with the new mutants Mr. Eckhart?" the man said.  
  
Eckhart guzzled down some water and cleared his throat.  
  
"Leave them be, I want to have a chat with Mr. Kilmartin next. After I am done having a little fun, I will find out the location of sanctuary and the new mutant underground. Than, we will kill them all!" Eckhart said.  
  
He began whistling as he walked down the hall. He could not help laughing out loud again. "What is up with that Em?" he said mocking Shalimar and laughing harder and harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review if you like! I will post more. I have plenty of thoughts for this one!! 


	2. Poor Jesse

Thanks for the reviews; I have lots of funny stuff ahead so please keep reviewing if you want more!! No reviews equals no inspiration equals no typing and a waste of my time!  
  
"What are the test results?" Eckhart said as he stood at the door of the room holding his hostages.  
  
"Well sir, your serum is working!" the scientest said.  
  
Eckhart looked at the man with his head down so he could view him without the lens of his glasses.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know?"  
  
"Umm, well sir, we timed it and it wore off after 15 minutes," he said.  
  
"Good, good, very good. Use your judgment and increase the dosage. Call me in my office when they are prepped." Eckhart said.  
  
(Meanwhile: Mutant X had came down off their dosage of truth serum... Stay tuned for later chapters to hear their conversation!)  
  
When Eckhart returned, all team members were obviously pumped on truth serum again.  
  
"Well, I see we are all still acting full of team spirit!" Eckhart grinned to himself.  
  
"We increased the dosage by .5 sir," a man said from the back.  
  
"Excellent. Now where we? Oh yes, Mr. Kilmartin. Tell me just what exactly you are thinking right now".  
  
"I certainly can. I am 24 years, and for the record I really am 24 years old. I am not lying like miss prissy over there. Man that was lame. One look at that old bag you can tell she isn't no 22." Jesse said obviously upset.  
  
"I sense there is tension between you and Miss. Fox?"  
  
"Yes, there is. I did not appreciate her little sexual comment about me. It really upset me. I want to go on record saying I have never slept or even attempted to sleep with Sal. My God look at her she is trailer trash! I wouldn't touch her with a borrowed penis." Jesse said before moaning in pain.  
  
"Okay, I touched her, a few times, three to be precise. She wasn't that great either, I was really imagining her to be Emma!" he let out in-between breaths.  
  
"Well you defiantly just lost your only chance Jesse. Ha, I can't believe I never read that!" Emma said with her head down in embarrassment.  
  
"So, you don't like Miss. Fox?" said Eckhart.  
  
"Hell no. She is a stuck up little bitch. I was extremely wasted every time we did it!" Jesse said with no pain.  
  
"Things sound pretty tense about now with Mutant X!" Eckhart said already humored once again.  
  
"Tell me about it scum bag!" Jesse blurted out.  
  
"You don't want to insult me Mr. Kilmartin. Don't get all tall on me!" Eckhart said angrily.  
  
"Ah, That is so rude. That statement didn't even make sense. I know what you are getting at. I am 5-11, which is well over average for a man. I just look short always standing next to Brennan. He is not all that like most chicks think. Yeah, we go to clubs and they look at him and flirt with him, but little do they know he is always flexing to make himself look pumped. I don't mind telling you he has a very fat ass!" Jesse said.  
  
"Excuse me!!" Brennan shouted half not listening to the conversation till he heard his name come up.  
  
"You better shut up now if you know what is best!" Brennan said seriously.  
  
"Ha, whatever Bren, yeah, why don't you tell everyone why you always where black hmmmm?"  
  
"Jess, I wear black because it is my favorite color, and if you insult me again you will feel pain like you have never felt!" Brennan shouted out pissed off.  
  
"My powers are way better than yours Mr. Ex-Con so bring it!" Jesse said.  
  
"Mr. Ex-Con? Who the hell do you think you are talking to?" Brennan said even more agitated.  
  
"Mr. Mulwray, your outburst are not called for nor wanted. I am speaking with Mr. Kilmartin, someone shut him up." Eckhart said.  
  
Brennan was struck in the face three times by a security officer before blacking out.  
  
"Why is Mr. Mulwray always talking when it is not his turn? He must have a fat ass because the serum is not working well with him. Check his weight. Increase his dosage by twice as much so he will stop budding in." Eckhart said angrily.  
  
"Yes sir".  
  
"I promise you sir, it won't happen again".  
  
"Thank you! Lets get on with this and focus with the objective on hand, Mr. Kilmartin."  
  
"What can you tell me about the infamous Adam Kane. What is it like having him as your leader?" Eckhart said.  
  
"I love Adam. He is like my father." Jesse began. "I have nothing negative to say about Adam".  
  
"Oh, how sweet. If my hands weren't restrained I would clap." Adam said.  
  
"What?" Jesse said shocked at Adam's outburst and insensitivity.  
  
"Oh come on Jess, you are such a girl! When are you going to grow up and act like a man and think for yourself?" Adam said.  
  
"Are you gay Jesse? No man is as sensitive as you. 'Did you call me a freak? Waa. I am going to pee my diaper. You hurt my feelings.' GROW UP!" Adam shouted.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Poor Kilmartin II

Jesse looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Adam how can you say that about me?" Jesse said.  
  
"Easy it is the truth. Ask anyone." Adam said.  
  
Jesse looked over in Emma's direction.  
  
"Em?" he said.  
  
"Sorry Jesse, I guessed you gay when I first signed on with Mutant X." she said.  
  
"Whatever Emma. Some chicks dig a sensitive man. I have been sensitive enough to not mention you leaving your feminine products on top of the bathroom garbage can to anyone else. Hell, in fact I have covered them up for you to spare you the embarrassment. Opps did I say that where everyone could hear?" Jesse said unsympathetically.  
  
"Jesse!" Emma cried.  
  
"Those were yours?" Adam said shocked. "I figured them to be Shalimar's."  
  
"Adam, do the math. At exactly what time did these used hygiene products start to appear in the garbage can?" Jesse said.  
  
"I like the way you're thinking. Yes, if I remember correctly it was about the time Emma and Brennan showed up at sanctuary. That would leave the hygiene products to be Emma's! But No, it couldn't be Emma?"  
  
"Yes, they are mine!" "I can't believe you would say that in front of everyone Jesse!" Emma whimpered out.  
  
"Ha, guess I am not so sensitive after all" Jesse smirked.  
  
"On the contrary, Brennan is still knocked out, he didn't get to hear" Shalimar said. "I will be sure to update him once he awakes though" she said shaking her boobs up and down hard as she laughed.  
  
"At least I don't stick my chest out every time I laugh" Emma yelled out.  
  
"Emma, come on now, lets be realistic, you don't have a chest." Adam said.  
  
"What are you doing looking at Emma's chest?" asked Jesse.  
  
"WHAT CHEST?" asked Adam.  
  
"If I ever get my hands free Adam I will show you just how sensitive I am and shove a rod up your pooper" Jesse said furiously.  
  
"See Jes, it is comments like that that make us think your gay." Adam said.  
  
Shalimar laughed so hard she snorted. She did not even try the boob shaking thing.  
  
"Sorry Jes, that was SO gay!" Shalimar spat.  
  
"Man screw all of you" Jesse said.  
  
Eckhart was just sitting back and observing.  
  
"Time?" Eckhart said.  
  
"It has been 20 minutes sir."  
  
"Excuse me MR. Eckhart Jesse said looking serious."  
  
"What is it Mr. Kilmartin?"  
  
"Why the hell would you ask anyone on your staff about time? I mean your agents timing is always off. Like for example, if one is swinging their fist at me, they are always in delayed mode. It is like for some reason they want to give me time to duck the punch. They want Mutant X to kick their butt." Jesse said.  
  
Eckhart looked confused.  
  
"Ha, yeah they even run in slow motion! How else do I outrun them with 3" pumps on!" Emma giggled.  
  
"Hahaha yeah, they like even have sex in slow motion!" laughed Shalimar before realizing what she said and getting extremely quiet.  
  
"You guys are seriously whacked." Said Eckhart.  
  
He turned away back to his lab tech. "Please run the usual test. I have real business to attend to. This is more like pleasure, however I am not finding them as amusing this time around. There are too many Mutant X members talking. They are giving me a headache. I will be back at 1800 hours tomorrow to resume testing. Hmm. Emma you will be my next test subject, so get some rest." He said smiling at her and than left the room.  
  
"I don't care, I have nothing to hide!" Emma said out loud and began to cry out in pain.  
  
"Now now, remember, pain or truth!" Shalimar said mocking Eckhart.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am really having fun writing this one! I hope Emma's interrogation does not disappoint anyone. Please keep reviewing. 


	4. InnocentEmma?

Brennan was conscience now and Eckhart was ready for "Round Three". Brennan was flat out goofy due to the double dosage of serum he had received from having a "fat ass".  
  
"Okay, enlighten me Miss. deLauro." Eckhart said cutting right to the point. "I know you will be able to reveal the most truth since you are a telepath. I take it you dabbled in everyone's mind?"  
  
"Well, yes as a matter of fact I have" Emma said. "I certainly don't mind exploiting everyone either, since I have no choice anyway. You know as a member of the female species it has been so hard to hold in all this juicy gossip for so long."  
  
"Excellent. Who would you like to start with?" said Eckhart.  
  
"Oh oh oh, do me, do me" Brennan said all high and silly.  
  
"Damn Brennan when are you going to say that to me!" Shalimar hissed.  
  
"I prefer Shal first!" said Emma with sweet revenge on mind.  
  
"Very well, proceed" Eckhart said.  
  
"Well, lets just see. Firstly, with the subject of breast on-hand, I have read that Shalimar had her breast implanted with silicon. She upped the size by two bra sizes if my mind reading is correct. Is it?" Emma said smirking at Shalimar.  
  
"Bitch" Shalimar said.  
  
"So much for your 100% women comment Shal, guess this truth serum lets a few slip through!" Emma giggled.  
  
"I have never touched a fake one before, may I?" said Brennan.  
  
Brennan shrieked in pain.  
  
"Damn I didn't know I was lying. Wow, I wonder who it could have been..." Brennan's mind began to wander.  
  
"You certainly may!" Shalimar said quickly.  
  
"Quiet Shal, I am trying to concentrate" Brennan said disappointing Shalimar and her obvious attempt to "shove it in his face".  
  
"I am just getting warmed up!" Emma laughed.  
  
"Well start with telling us all whose pregnancy test that was in the top of the garbage. You are not well with hiding things," Shalimar shouted.  
  
"Emma?" Adam said shocked.  
  
"It was negative that is all that matters!" she said.  
  
"Miss. deLauro, please answer the question, who did you think you were pregnant by?" said Eckhart.  
  
She withheld the pain for about five minutes till she had to give in.  
  
"Adam. Okay only Adam" she said blushing.  
  
"What?" yelled Jesse.  
  
"Way to go Adam! High five to the boss!" Brennan roared.  
  
"How can you say that Bren? You know damn well how I feel about Emma". Jesse cried.  
  
"Jes, quit being so selfish. Think about poor Adam here. We always get to go out into the action and he is always stuck at sanctuary. He deserves it!" Brennan said.  
  
"Good thinking Bren, I new you would see me eye-to-eye on this one. You make me proud son," Adam said nodding his head to Brennan.  
  
"So how is she?" Brennan continued.  
  
"Oh Bren, words could not describe what a telepath can do. You would have to try it yourself." Adam said smiling.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Emma shouted.  
  
"Oh, Emma dear, I meant with another telepath, not you my love" Adam said.  
  
Adam began to experience the pain of the drug.  
  
"Oh what the hell, I can't lie, I meant you Emma" Adam said laughing.  
  
"What exactly can you do Miss. deLauro?" Eckhart said.  
  
"You are such a jerk Adam. Mr. Eckhart, he would ask me to do special favors in bed." Emma said nonchalantly.  
  
"Like what" Eckhart asked.  
  
"Like I would put in his head there were two of us instead on just me," Emma said.  
  
"Don't forget the time you put in my head four of you!" Adam boasted.  
  
"Awesome Dude!" Brennan said.  
  
"Ahhhh not bad huh?" Adam said chuckling.  
  
They both laughed together for over a minute.  
  
"I don't understand this!" shouted Jesse.  
  
"Emma how could you NOT know he was using you?" Jesse demanded to know.  
  
"Jesse, I have read Adam many times, he wasn't using me, he loves me." Emma said hurt.  
  
"Oh Emma, so naïve. You only think I taught you how to use your powers. I did to an extent my child, but I also manipulated my authority and tricked you!" he said.  
  
"Tricked me?" Emma said.  
  
"I created you Emma, remember I know all your weaknesses. I taught you to be strong enough to fight the GSA yet be vulnerable for me only. I made you think you needed me, and sweetheart you still need me!" Adam said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I know you need me baby. I need you too!" she said feeling comforted.  
  
"Ha, see that Brennan, do I got it or what!" Adam said laughing again.  
  
"Impressive work Adam. I am speechless" Brennan replied.  
  
"Got what Adam?" Emma said.  
  
"You baby, I got you babe." Adam said  
  
"Boring, tell me something about Adam" Eckhart said.  
  
"Well, I know how Adam can afford sanctuary and all the cool toys we have."  
  
"Well?" Eckhart said curiously.  
  
"Well, the mutant underground is not just safety for new mutants. Adam has a prostitution ring running from several of the safe houses."  
  
"Pimp Daddy!" Brennan slurred out.  
  
"On the contrary Bren, you and all of Mutant X are the pimps. When I send you out on several missions little have you known I had lied about the reason (s) for them. A lot of times you go after mutants that have got rough with my bitches."  
  
"In fact I was working on a new slogan right before we were captured. What do you think - "Gents, Come on in and try my Mutants. Give me 20 dollars and you can sneak.. a peak...at my freaks! Second half start like "Give me 40 dollars and you can holler all night long with my mutant bitches, no refunds if it itches.." that one needs work" What you think?"  
  
"Damn Adam that rocks!" said Brennan.  
  
"Not to shabby for this white homeboy?" Adam said.  
  
"Word." "Can I get a freebie?" Brennan said.  
  
"Bren, I am running a business here. No freebies and no exceptions". Adam said greedily.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Adam, I think that is just flat out gay." Jesse gave his opinion.  
  
"I already told you Jes, I think you are gay." Adam said.  
  
"I always wondered how you could afford all this Adam?" inquired Shalimar.  
  
"Wow, very bright girl" he said rolling his eyes. "Why do you think I picked you four for my team, none of you were very bright to begin with. Hell, I am shocked you figured it out" Adam said.  
  
"You have been using us and manipulating us?" asked Shal.  
  
"I prefer to not use those words. I mean I went out on a limb recruiting all of you. It was more like an investment," Adam said before moaning in pain.  
  
"What the hell, yeah I used you!" Adam said laughing. "And I would of got away with it if it wasn't for you Emma. Damn you." He added.  
  
To Be Continued!....  
  
Sorry if this one is not as funny as the first three. Hey, it takes serious thought to come up with this crap! Please review. Most of my reviews people inquire about Emma, she seems to be the group favorite; therefore her interrogation has only just begun!!! Special note to Emma0211, thank you sweetie for all your kind reviews, and I am sorry I paired Adam and Emma to your dis-taste. Please forgive me!! 


	5. InnocentdeLauroII

"Adam, how could we possibly be chasing down mutants that got rough with your bitches when we have been dealing with Ashlocke and the Strand for the past season?" Jesse asked confused.  
  
"Ashlocke. Hah. Haven't you noticed how fine his Strand members are?" Adam asked.  
  
"No Adam, they are the bad guys," said Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, you are gay. Who could not notice?" said Brennan.  
  
"I even noticed that one," said Shalimar.  
  
"You see, I am considered the pimp of the underworld, but Ashlocke has everything above ground. I will never be able to expand my business up here till we get rid of Ashlocke." Adam explained.  
  
"And since he has all those hotties working for him you were hoping Mutant X would recruit some of them to the underground." added Brennan.  
  
"Precisely Bren" said Adam. "My goals are a little larger though, I want all of them. Damn that Ashlocke. He gets all the classy ones and I get his skanky leftovers. That's one of the reasons I need your help. You guys can't abandon me now. I need you." Adam said all emotionally.  
  
"Adam, you know I need you. I will do whatever it takes in my power to take down that evil Ashlocke and help you claim what is rightfully yours" pronounced Emma.  
  
"I knew you would be on my side Em," said Adam trying to let a smile out. "Shalimar?"  
  
"Hmm, pick living at sanctuary and having a healthy allowance or going back to Mom and the trailer and her bottle of booze and having whatever man she brought home from the bar sneak into my room... hmm. Easy choice. I am with you Adam" Shal said with no hesitation.  
  
"Thanks. Brennan? Adam asked.  
  
"I don't know Adam. If I am helping you get all those fine bitches from Ashlocke I want something more than just a warm pillow to lay my head at night" said Brennan.  
  
"All the freebies you want" Adam threw in temptation.  
  
"All the freebies I want? SEALED DEAL" said Brennan satisfied.  
  
"Jesse?" Adam asked.  
  
"I have no where else to go Adam. I will stay under one condition only - if you stop calling me gay" said Jesse.  
  
"You first have to stop acting gay Jesse. I do promise this, a few nights with my bitches and it just may cure your unnatural behavior." Adam said.  
  
"Fair enough. Deal" said Jesse.  
  
"You are all forgetting one thing, I am in control here, and no one is going anywhere," said Eckhart.  
  
"I promise you one thing Eckhart, before this interrogation is over I will be out of this chair and you will be the one injected with truth serum and we will get our laughs from your vulnerabilities" said Brennan without experiencing any pain.  
  
"Hah" Eckhart chuckled. "You are so confident in yourself you did not even feel any pain. Impressive Mr. Mulwray. Very impressive".  
  
"Miss deLauro, what can you tell me about Mr. Mulwray here. Enlighten me again. Besides the fact that he is extremely cocky and so full of self assurance" said Eckhart.  
  
"Well, Mr. Eckhart, I know why he always puts up the front that he is so macho." said Emma.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Writers Note: I am excepting thoughts from my readers on Brennan. He is my favorite and hard to knock...............but with a little help!!! 


	6. InnocentEmmaIII & BadBoyBrennan

"Hey, that is not fair," said Jesse. "We need to know Emma's darkest secret".  
  
"I thought we found that one out when she admitted she spread her legs for Adam" said Brennan.  
  
"Stop acting all childish you two, Emma that was your darkest secret right?" said Adam.  
  
"Um, well no, not exactly, that was my second biggest though!" she said.  
  
"Well, Miss. de Lauro, what is your biggest secret?" said Eckhart.  
  
She hesitated for a moment but knew she would have to let it out sooner or later. Echart's truth serum was unstoppable.  
  
"Well, I am not exactly what everyone thinks" she said..  
  
"What does that mean?" said Jesse.  
  
"Well, I have been playing mind games with all of Mutant X since day one."  
  
"What kind of mind games?" said Eckhart.  
  
"Well, I really don't look this way. I am actually 5'4" and I weigh 210 pounds."  
  
Silence from all...  
  
"But Em, you are tall and pretty and skinny" said Jesse.  
  
"No Jesse, I really am short and ugly and fat," Emma revealed.  
  
"Oh my God!" yelled Adam. "I thought I was manipulating you!"  
  
"There is more. I am really a man!" said Emma.  
  
Adam choked. "But.but we had sex. Remember, there were two of you, even four".  
  
"Yes, and all was put in your head by me. I have a dick Adam. You never knew it cause I manipulated you. I do feel like a women trapped in a mans body if it makes you feel any better."  
  
"WHAT!" said Adam.  
  
"Emma, ignore him, I don't care if you have a dick or your fat and ugly. I know you have inner beauty!" Jesse tried to squeeze into the argument.  
  
"Adam, you are not a pimp daddy anymore in my book" Brennan said roaring. He laughed so hard he choked.  
  
"Stop making fun of Adam" demanded Emma.  
  
"Why what are you going to do? Slap me in the face with your big sausage?" Laughed Brennan.  
  
"I will tell your biggest secret!" she screamed.  
  
"So, like I care!" he yelled back. "  
  
"Brennan has been using steroids," Emma blurted out.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," said Eckhart. "His muscle mass has increased by two since season one".  
  
"Season One?" said Shalimar.  
  
"I mean, since he was first captured by Genomex on day one" Eckhart said.  
  
"Yeah, I get your point, you have gotten pretty large Bren" said Shalimar.  
  
"Hahahahhahah" Shalimar's boobs were shaking vigorously.  
  
"hahahahahhah...." Brennan looked around the room at everyone laughing including Eckhart and his staff. He felt dizzy. The rage from his hormones and his pumped body pissed him off more than he had ever been pissed off.  
  
Enraged at all the laughter coming his way, Brennan, with the help of his steroids, ripped the arm off the Genomex chair to his right arm and swiftly unclasped all other bonds before kicking the guard behind him in the face.  
  
"Damn Bren, Mr. INCREDIBLE FREAKING HULK" Adam roared.  
  
"Are you going to turn all green on us and bust out of your shirt and growl?" Jesse said as all of Mutant X began laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Brennan instantly ripped his shirt off and flexed his muscles.  
  
Before the action scene was over, Brennan had everyone from Genomex knocked out, all of Mutant X out of their chairs, and Eckhart strapped down into Adam's old chair. Brennan pierced Eckhart's plastic skin with a truth serum syringe before calmly saying "Anyone want a pop or sandwich from down the hall, I saw vending machines when they dragged us in here".  
  
"No thanks, I am on a diet," said Emma.  
  
"Spent all my money at the mall," said Shalimar.  
  
Adam pulled a wade of hundred dollar bills from his jacket pocket. "Do they except anything larger than a single?".  
  
"Never mind, I will drag the thing in here and break it open" said Brennan. "We have twenty minutes anyway till we can interrogate douche bag over there."  
  
Brennan left the room and they heard loud commotions in the hall.  
  
Amidst the noises in the hall Brennan popped his head back into the room and said, "I had to rip my shirt off, it helps out with the ratings". Than disappeared.  
  
"Damn hurry up Brennan, I want to get home as soon as possible. I can't wait to dye my hair. I am freaking out," Shalimar said.  
  
"Yeah, I hear you Shalimar, I am worried about my bitches." Adam said.  
  
"I vote we leave Bren and let him mess with Eckhart, I am ready to bolt" said Jesse.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Anyone wanting Mason Eckhart's truth revealed please tell me now. If reviews are good we will find out why Ashlocke was the only one that came out of stasis pods with hair (only a true fan would get it). +  
  
  
  
. 


	7. MadMason

Brennan came back in the interrogation room with a white lab coat on and a Twinkie sticking out of his mouth. His pockets were bulgy from all the junk food he stashed there.  
  
"I heard the glass break on my vending machine Mr. Mulwray. I hope you plan on paying for that" Eckhart said agitated.  
  
"Hey yeah right" Brennan said with a mouth full of crème filling. He popped open a can of Mr. Pibb and guzzled down the whole can before burbing. "Haven't you heard of Dr. Pepper? F*** this generic shit. No wonder your GSA agents run so damn slow. They have a belly full of hostess products," laughed Brennan.  
  
Adam pulled his wade of hundred dollar bills out and tossed a few into Eckhart's lap.  
  
"Here, this should cover the damage" Adam said. He started to put his money back in his pocket and hesitated before un-wading a few more and tossing them at Eckhart.  
  
"That should cover the cost of new glasses frames, cause those are really tacky" he said taking Eckhart's glasses off. He proceeded to put them on the ground and smash them but Brennan swiftly stopped him.  
  
"I think those are cool" he said putting them on. He continued to empty his pockets out on the table. "Twinkie or Ho Ho anyone?"  
  
"No thanks" said Emma. "That shit goes straight to your thighs.  
  
"Do what I do, make yourself puke later. Or if you're up to it have sex. That usually burns a few calories," said Shalimar grabbing a Ho Ho.  
  
"The truth serum should be wearing off Shal, you don't need to air your dirty laundry anymore" said Brennan eyeing her up from his new black thick- framed glasses.  
  
"I know," she said. "The way I see it we can be honest to each other from here on out. What do we have to lose? We are family. No secrets" she said.  
  
"I respect that," said Adam. "Brennan, I respect you use steroids, but please let me control your dosage. We can't have your muscle mass increase that much again by season III. You will hog up the camera space. Besides, it must be hell on your wallet buying new jeans all the time. When we get back to sanctuary I want to see you in the lab ASAP" he said.  
  
"Yeah, Emma I respect that you have a dick," said Jesse.  
  
Everyone looked at him and kept their silence.  
  
"Well Mr. Eckhart - what can you tell us about yourself" said Brennan beginning the humiliation all-serious.  
  
"You are such a dork," Shalimar said laughing hard and shaking her boobs.  
  
"You really don't have to shake your rack up and down like that," said Eckhart. "It is obvious to the opposite sex you have a very nice set".  
  
"Oh Mason" Shalimar said playfully. "You like what you see do you?" she said giggling.  
  
"Yes in deed. Mmm Mmm Mmm" said Eckhart. "You are so much better looking than Adam's bitches".  
  
"You know my bitches?" asked Adam.  
  
"On the contrary, I know most of them. Had I known those were your bitches I would of roughed them up a little. You couldn't possible think I would get a piece of ass for free did you? Hell I have to pay them triple to get up on me," Eckhart said.  
  
Mutant X rolled. Adam however did not find this amusing.  
  
Eckhart added, "However, they enjoyed it so much a few of them gave me my money back. You see, you didn't think it was just my face that was plastic did you?"  
  
Brennan was guzzling another can of Mr. Pibb and gagged at this comment, spitting out a mouth full of pop and coughing.  
  
"Precisely Mr. Mulwray. That is what Adam's bitches did, gagged" Eckhart said smiling.  
  
"I can't believe my bitches would give hand-outs. Our number one policy is NO FREEBIES & NO EXCEPTIONS. I thought I taught them better. Nevertheless, once I get Ashlocke's bitches they will have the decency and class". .. Adam said with his hand on his chin deep in thought.  
  
"Adam you said I can have some freebies?" Brennan sniveled.  
  
Adam waved his comment off as he pondered in thought.  
  
"Eckhart tell us why you never shaved Ashlocke's hair?" asked Emma.  
  
"Yeah, I always wondered that one. You see all those Mutants in stasis pods with their heads shaved, and out comes Gabriel from stasis with a nice sexy head of hair." Shalimar added.  
  
"Precisely Miss. Fox. You described it well with the word sexy. You see we could not have a sexy rebel bad guy in the plot running around sleeping with all the fine bitches if he was bald. That would just make the plot too far fetched," said Eckhart.  
  
"Well, why shave anyone's head in stasis then? Let them all keep their hair?" asked Jesse.  
  
Eckhart was silent. "Well, I never thought of that" he finally said.  
  
"And your supposed to be a genius" chuckled Brennan.  
  
Adam interrupted the interrogation when he looked over at Emma and saw she had size D cup breast now.  
  
"What don't you like them?" she said grabbing them. "I am a size up on Shalimar now. Haha".  
  
"That's fine Em but we all know they are not real," said Shalimar.  
  
Emma sent a blast to everyone in the room. "Now you don't know," she said smirking.  
  
"Know what?" said Jesse.....  
  
"Why are you so bad?" asked Shalimar to Eckhart.  
  
"Come over here onto my lap I will show you how bad I am" said Eckhart.  
  
"Answer the question, pain or truth," said Brennan. "And stop flirting with Shal she might be loose but she's not that loose."  
  
"Ahh thanks Bren," said Shalimar flattered.  
  
"Don't mention it," he said smiling at her.  
  
"I was born bad," said Eckhart feeling the pain of the serum. He couldn't take the pain. His pain threshold was terrible. He had to tell them.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	8. TearyEckhartII

Eckhart began to sob. "I have never experienced true love," he cried.  
  
"Ah you're breaking my heart," said Brennan.  
  
Eckhart wept even louder. "You don't understand. My parents didn't even love me. I have to pay for sex almost ever time and it is always with Adam's skanky bitches. None of Ashlocke's bitches would touch me. I even offered one a million dollars. . Imagine living your whole life without ever receiving any love."  
  
"Ah, see that Ashlocke's bitches are Grade A. DAMN HIM," said Adam upset again.  
  
Brennan laughed. He was so insensitive. Jesse was crying too. Shalimar had actually felt for the guy. Shalimar grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scribbled something before folding it up and walking over to Eckhart.  
  
Leaning over where Eckhart could see down her blouse (she wasn't wearing a bra again), she put the piece of paper in Eckhart's lab coat pocket and whispered, "I may not be able to show you love, but it will sure feel like it. Call me, that is my cell number".  
  
"Plastic you said?" Shalimar added.  
  
"Very hard plastic" Eckhart said. Eckhart's tears instantly seized.  
  
"Lets blow this," said Jesse.  
  
"Blow what? I will never understand your gay terminology." Said Adam.  
  
"It means blow out of here," said Shalimar.  
  
Mutant X left the room. Brennan came running back in and filled his pockets back up with the hostess products.  
  
"That is why your ass is fat," yelled Eckhart.  
  
"No it's not its from the steroids plastic puke" Brennan replied.  
  
"Mr. Mulwray can I please have my glasses back?" Eckhart begged.  
  
"I don't think so," replied Brennan. "I like to make fashion statements. Usually it is with hats though". (Get it-he wore some really dorky hats like three episodes in a row. I was convinced he had a head wound)  
  
Stay tuned for my next installment after commercial break entitled "Home Sweet Home" 


	9. HomeSweetHome

Back At Sanctuary, Home Sweet Home.  
  
Mutant X was all closer than ever. The truth serum really bonded them together. All truth was out in the open now and everyone felt at ease being able to be completely themselves.  
  
JESSE:  
  
Jesse spent the morning posing in the mirror to himself.  
  
"You are not gay. You are not gay. Damn Brennan really doesn't have a fat ass. It is so firm.".......  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Emma at the doorway of his room.  
  
"Ohhh. Nothing. What is up Em?" Jesse said embarrassed.  
  
"I just spent all morning thinking about us". Emma said boldly.  
  
"What about us?" Jesse said with a crack in his voice.  
  
"Oh, just how I have ignored your feelings for me." she said throwing him back onto the bed.  
  
"Emma?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Quiet Jesse. I am about to put something in your head you have NEVER experienced" Emma said.  
  
Jesse began to smile as the images of three Emma's entered his head.  
  
"Hold on, Em?" said Jesse.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I can handle it Em. Show the real you, the one with the dick."  
  
Jesse's moans could be heard in the hall as Shalimar and Adam passed.  
  
They both giggled and put their arms around each other.  
  
SHALIMAR:  
  
  
  
"Adam I would really like to spend time exploring myself. Can I have some free days off?"  
  
"Sure Shalimar, what did you have in mind?" Adam responded. "Oh by the way nice dye job on the hair. It looks so natural".  
  
"Hmm thanks for noticing Adam," said Shalimar.  
  
"I would like to become one of your bitches, just part time to see how I like it. You know, try to make my mother proud. Perhaps make some extra money and buy her a new mobile home"  
  
"Excellent said Adam. Wednesdays and Thursdays are half-price foxy feral nights underground. I hope to see you there! You truly are a team player". Said Adam.  
  
"Thanks Adam!"  
  
"Shalimar, I am truly proud of you. You keep that head on your shoulders. You may just end up purchasing your mom a double-wide!"  
  
"I will have to do a scan to make sure you are fit for this. Run to the lab I'll do a quick scan. Don't forget to take your top off and put on that little black leather strip of material." Adam said.  
  
"Is it really necessary to take my top off every time you do a scan?" asked Shalimar.  
  
"No, I am just a horny old man" Adam said slapping Shalimar on the ass.  
  
"Oh by the way Shal, did you really mean it when you said you always wanted to f*** me?"  
  
"I was on truth serum, I could not lie," she said. "Why?"  
  
"Meet me in my quarters tonight. Eightish?" Adam smiled.  
  
"Yes Adam, whatever you say!" She said grinning.  
  
BRENNAN:  
  
Brennan walked by them and smirked to himself.  
  
"Where are you going Brennan?" said Shalimar.  
  
"OUT!" he said. "Thanks Adam"  
  
Brennan looked twice at the VIP pass around his neck. He even kissed it.  
  
"Look out bitches. You have not seen anything till you took a stroll on my pole. Hey that rhymed. Maybe I should help Adam out with his slogans".  
  
EMMA:  
  
(More like Emma's thoughts)  
  
"What the hell. I give him visuals of three of me and I get two seconds of his time. Shalimar was not lying when she called him MinuteMan."  
  
"What is wrong Emma?" said Jesse all sweaty.  
  
"Oh nothing Jesse. Look, I have been in your room two minutes. I think I should go find something else to do with what is left of my day"  
  
"Oh, okay Em." Jesse said wiped out.  
  
Emma entered the hall to sanctuary.  
  
She called on her COM link, "Adam. Adam are you around?"  
  
ADAM:  
  
"Yeah Em, what's up?" said Adam.  
  
"Are you busy?" she said.  
  
"Busy thinking about you, why?" Adam smiled.  
  
"You got an hour for me?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry Em" he said.  
  
"I have two hours. See you in the lab".  
  
  
  
MUTANT X (Adam's speech):  
  
"Remember, Ashlocke is a powerful mutant. It is going to be tough taking him down and getting all his bitches to join our underground force. I have much confidence in all of you and as a team there is no doubt in my mine we can do it!!" said Adam at the very last minute before commercial.  
  
Adam got pissed off. "Damn it where are the fans!"  
  
The fans kicked on and all of Mutant X's hair began to blow with the breeze. Brennan ripped his shirt off quickly and Shalimar stepped in front of everyone and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse. She would of unbuttoned three but there was no time left. All of Mutant X looked up at the camera and strikes a pose (the music began in the background)  
  
XXXTHE ENDXXX  
  
Its was fun everyone. If you guys boost my ego a little perhaps I will continue with an on core! 


	10. ONCORE ONCORE

My encore was removed and I am writing a new fic, Skanks Vs. Class. Hope everyone likes and thanks again for the reviews!!!!!!! ace 


End file.
